Battlefield
About What is Battlefield? Battlefield is a localized PVE and PVP integrated environment. At the Battlefield, two teams (Blue and Red) of 15 players face off on a large NPC Controlled Grid (See img. 1). The Grid has two starting points on opposing sides. One side for the Blue Team, the other for the Red Team. The two teams battle across a series of rebel cities, similar to the rebel cities fought in Wonder Zones. These cities are worth different amounts of points, with the ones closest to the center worth the most. Towards the center, city capture increases with difficulty. At the center, the two opposing sides meet. From this point, the Blue and Red Teams will attempt to recapture villages on the opposing side. The team that captures all the cities on the grid first, or has control of the most cities by the end of the 30-minute timer, wins the round. How is it set up? Battlefield is fought by 8 different alliances for 72 hours. The event is set up in a tiered bracket, with the 8 teams alliances being grouped into pairs. Over the 72 hours, each pair battles on one of the four locations on the Battlefield - Golem Ridge.... After each round, 1 team moves on to the next round. The bracket thus proceeds as follows : Starting with 8 teams, which becomes 4 teams of semi-finalists, which becomes the 2 teams of finalists. By day three, 2 alliances will fight in the finals and one will come out victorious. How to Play ''Signing Up In order to play on the Battlefield, competing alliances must have their alliance leader sign them up on the first day Battlefield opens. During this period, alliance members donate Alliance Medals at the Battlefield interface. Each medal is worth ten (10) points. The eight (8) alliances with the most medals will be selected to enter the Battlefield bracket at the end of the sign-up period. Once the eight alliances are selected, each alliance can volunteer up to 15 different members to play on the Battlefield. These 15 members must be approved by the alliance leader OR by the Battlefield Manager. (If the Alliance Leader is unable to make it online to approve players for Battlefield, the Alliance Leader can pass the approval to another player, without passing Alliance Leadership altogether.) The alliances have one hour to select their 15 volunteers and another hour to create armies and allow volunteers into the Battlefield. ''Rules and Regulations *Up to 15 players may enter the Battlefield per alliance. *Each player in BF can have up to 20 armies. *Within their armies, each volunteer can have up to thirty-thousand (30,000) in troop population. For example, if one volunteer has 5 armies, each army can have at most 6,000 troop population (5*6000 = 30,000). *Wonder Units are not permitted into the Battlefield. *Divinations, Hero Gear Bonuses, Hero Skill Bonuses, and Sire Skill Bonuses _do_ take effect in the Battlefield. *Once a player and their troops have entered the Battlefield, no new troops can be added. However, armies can be rearranged using the Split and Regroup functions at any time. *Troops and Heroes are cloned for the Battlefield. Thus, Troops and Heroes are still usable on the wilderness map while the player is in Battlefield. Similarly, any troops that die in the Wilderness do not affect the troops in the Battlefield once the clones have been made. Troops that die in the Battlefield do not affect the troops in the Wilderness once the clones have been made. *Troops that die in the Battlefield can be revived over time at the failing team's starting point. Troops must then move from that starting point to continue the game. ''Winning the Battlefield '' Battlefield is won by the team that has accumulated the most points. Each team starts with 0 points. The villages the teams conquer at worth x-amount of points, with the difficulty of capture and point value increasing as players move to the center. Each conquered village awards the conquering team with its point value. The more villages conquered, the more points are accumulated. The Blue and Red Teams must conquer enough villages occupying their starting zones before they gain access to the opposing team's starting zone. Once the zones are breached, the teams can reconquer villages won by the opposing team. The points from these reconquered village are then taken away from one team and given to the reconquering team. Both teams may garrison their own conquered villages to fortify them against a reconquer. In addition, Rebel Armies may sometimes spawn and attempt to reconquer villages from either team.The Blue and Red Teams must capture and recapture the cities until either team has gained control of all the cities, or until time is up. If neither team has gained full control of the map by the end of the round, the team who has control of the most cities at the end of the round, and thus the most points, will move on to the next bracket as the victor. Bonuses and Rewards ''Voting Bonus '' Once 8 Alliances are selected for the Battlefield, all participating and non-participating players can vote for their winning team and give statistically weaker teams an advantage. This is done via the Voting panel using (what are they called?) and Alliance Medals. (first item) gives the disadvantaged team boosts in defense and offense while Alliance Medals are used to bet on a winning team. Players who vote for the winning team are given a reward if that team moves on to the next round. ''Rewards for Winning '' The teams that participate in the Battlefield are given rewards for participation. In addition, their alliances are rewarded for winning and participation. The alliance that wins the tournament is given the biggest reward, including having Sanctum City named after that alliance for the following week until the next Battlefield. Battlefield rewards include: Divination Cards, Sire Gear, Coins... Category:Battle Category:Interplay Category:Battlefield Category:About Category:Gameplay